


Pink (A Sehun One-Shot)

by soobadnoonecanstopher



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobadnoonecanstopher/pseuds/soobadnoonecanstopher
Summary: Genre: Humor/  Fluff / Smut (18+) / Neighbor!AUPairing: Sehun x YouDescription: You run into your attractive neighbor in an unexpected place.Word Count: 11.4K
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Original Character(s), Oh Sehun/Reader, Oh Sehun/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Pink (A Sehun One-Shot)

  
  
  


**It wasn't your scene. The neon lights and bright colors when you walked through the door and that smell, what was that smell? Like a layer of industrial cleaner over something flowery and just below that was something else. Something dirty and biological maybe. Most definitely. You eyed the rows of red curtain covered doorways that lined the back wall with the sign at the top that read, in an innocuous font, a simple and nowhere near as explanatory as it should have been, “viewing rooms.” Your mind flashed to the sign on the front door with the scary message.**

**_‘Absolutely no persons under the age of 18 allowed to enter.’_ **

**You wanted to leave.**

**Well, you kinda wanted to leave.**

**But you had also always been curious about this place. You had to admit...it felt like walking into a mysterious cave with its blacked out windows and secretive exterior, standing inside of it on your own two legs as you looked around with your own two eyes feeling instantly taken aback with the sheer number of penises you could see all around you.**

**Hundreds. Possibly thousands. This place felt like a shrine to the mighty dong and you wondered if you should maybe say a prayer or light a penis-shaped candle in its honor. It definitely felt like the star attraction.**

**“Oh come on, it’s just a sex shop. Loosen up!” Your best friend in the world, Gina, and the woman who was much drunker than you were as she celebrated her birthday with dancing and laughter with friends had dragged you with her into this place as you both made your way to the subway.**

**There was a microscopic bit of movement that caught your eye and you instinctively turned your head to the disinterested hand wave of the lone employee at the counter. Your entry had nearly pulled him from something he did at the sales counter. But not quite. The ding of the bell at the front door was clearly not interesting enough.**

**“Welcome,” he said in a bored voice, his face buried in the screen of the laptop in front of him. Never before had you witnessed such boredom in the face of so many penises. He seemed to be watching something, but the sounds of the various pornographic movies playing on the screens around the shop drowned out whatever sounds his laptop was making.**

**It was fine to you. The fewer people who interacted with you in this place, the better.**

**Something smacked you on the arm and your focus was taken away from the top of the man’s head that peeked up with shiny black hair over the back of his screen and you flinched to see the huge black rubber dildo that had just hit your arm.**

**“Dude.” You whispered to her, but she merely giggled and hit you with the dildo again. It was the size of your forearm and you sincerely wondered about the logistics of something so large.**

**“Do people actually use ones this big?” You couldn't bring yourself to say the word dildo out loud.**

**“Probably,” Gina said and tossed it into a basket with assorted sizes, shapes, and colors of rubber sex toys.**

**“We should get a movie and watch it.” Gina was too loud and you looked at the man at the counter when she practically shouted her intentions.**

**He didn't look up.**

**“Something gay,” she said with a smile. “I like the boys.” Her fingers were trailing along the spines of the rows of DVDs.**

**“Excuse me?” She lifted the volume of her already too loud voice and shouted toward the counter.**

**You heard a sigh. A low, sigh that went on for a very long time and there was a click of keys on a keyboard.**

**“Excuse me where is the gay section?”**

**He lifted a hand with a finger pointed to the left of the store. Your eyes followed where he pointed noticing the low grunting and whining sounds coming from the screen on the wall where the two men fucked as a third dick appeared on the screen, waiting for his turn to shine. This was obviously the section. It wasn't that hard to figure out the layout of the store, but Gina was drunk and didn't usually like to work too hard for things.**

**You on the other hand. You preferred to do things yourself.**

**You left the drunk girl to her extensive porn selection and wandered down another aisle. Noticing how the titles changed when you reached the different sections.**

**Did people really buy these? Didn’t they have the internet at home?**

**When you rounded another corner and looked ahead of yourself you could now see him. The man who worked at the store. The mysteriously disinterested counter man who you had come around to the back view of now as he sat in front of his computer watching what...you squinted for a better view… what appeared to be a movie. Only shockingly lacking in penises for this place.**

**You caught the face of the actress on his screen and recognized the drab grey dress and white collar. The white headdress and redness in her cheeks and you could see the man leaning closer to the screen as the tears streamed down the emotion-filled face of Jane Eyre as she cried and yelled an screamed at Mr. Rochester, the man she had the misfortune of falling in love with. The man who was to be wed to another woman.**

**“Because you are to be wed. To Blanche Ingram.” Jane cried and you wanted to pull up a chair and watch with him. You practically had the scene memorized. It was your favorite adaptation. You found yourself moving in closer to catch the look on his face...the moment when Jane declared her right to her own feelings, despite her unfortunate appearance, that she still mattered. That she still had the right to fall in love. He watched, enraptured. Eyes wide and lips open and from what you could see of his was...beautiful. He was distractingly handsome. You nearly missed the way Mr. Rochester gripped Jane’s shoulders and shook, telling her how he loved her all along.**

**The deep inhale the man behind the computer screen took mirrored your own and he gripped at his own chest with the slow exhale. Finally, a bit of emotion evident in his eyes and you watched his profile for exactly three seconds when the couple kissed before it hit you.**

**It was an instant recognition. You knew this man.**

**You knew him from your walks to your apartment with your hands full of grocery bags and his shy smiles as you passed each other in front of his front door and you knew him from the runs around the park he would take, decked out in black sweats that fit his body and namely his ass perfectly and tall stature that towered over you and a face so stunning that it actually had an almost physical impact whenever you saw it.**

**You knew him.**

**He was your neighbor.**

**And you were now staring at him, with your mouth open and eyes wide as he watched Jane Eyre in the middle of a seedy sex shop only a few blocks from your building.**

**And oh, he was beautiful. You hadn't seen him up close yet, not like this. Not with him unaware of your presence with the muscles in his back tense from the emotions that his posture emitted. Despite the blank expression on his face, you could see something in his eyes. Something within those brown irises that the screen of his laptop pulled in. He gave in to the pull and leaned as his blinks slowed to a languid and lazy pace and a hand rested on his chest, below his neck where he felt it the most. When the kiss happened you could see a flinch in his body. It wasn’t the kind of reaction you had expected. There was a soft gasp in his chest. His lips parted and that hand on his chest lifted gentle fingertips to graze his bottom lip. He was consumed by it. Just as you had been the first time you had seen it and you wondered if he was a fan of the book or if he just happened to be watching this particular adaptation today.**

**You wanted the backstory, but more than anything you wanted in. To anything about him, you wanted to know his name and you wanted to hear his voice and sit next to him and feel the softness of his arm against yours as he leaned against you and whispered his thoughts on the passionate way Mr. Rochester kissed Jane Eyre. His Jane.**

**Would he kiss someone like that? Or would his kisses be slower and softer? Would his fingers linger in her hair or would he grip tightly around her waist as he pulled her into himself?**

**When was the last time you were kissed like that? When was the last time you were made entirely of the pure oxygen that another person needed to survive? When were you last consumed like some delicious treat?**

**When were you last savored?**

**You shifted on your heels and something loud fell on the other side of the shop where Gina was drunkenly fucking with something she shouldn’t be and the sound pulled his head up from where he had sagged into his seat in front of the screen.**

**All at once, his focus shifted and you saw a flip of his head as he caught the sight of you standing and watching him in his peripheral vision and all at once, the spell brought on by the romance and tension on that computer screen was ruined.**

**He jumped, visibly, when he noticed you and his eyes widened to near painful widths as if the things might just fly right out of his head and shoot across the room.**

**With the startle came the grunt from deep within his chest and you stood, frozen like one of these big rubber dildos that lined the glass countertop, waiting for the perfect chance to wiggle and jiggle when someone touched you the right way.**

**Your hands flew up when you noticed the alarm on his face and his focus flew back to the screen in front of him as he quickly hit a key on the keyboard.**

**Gone was Mr. Rochester. Gone was the passionate kiss and gone were the tears of poor ugly Jane Eyre and in its place the default desktop wallpaper, probably the same one that came preinstalled on the laptop when it was purchased.**

**His cheeks were pink and his eyes frantic as he inhaled a deep breath and worked up whatever courage he needed to face you again. Your own amusement rose up quickly inside your gut the more you absorbed the absurdity of the situation.**

**He was embarrassed at being caught watching what he had been watching in the middle of a sex shop filled with the sinful moans and grunts of sex and sloppy wet flesh slapping against sloppier wet flesh.**

**The sounds of fucking. Romance didn't belong in this place. He was embarrassed.**

**His pink blush that colored his cheeks and changed his face, giving him a boyish appearance, was all of a sudden, your favorite look on him and you were living. Suddenly reanimated by his quite charming human reaction of trying to hide something he had been caught doing. It warmed you from the inside out.**

**You were also trying your best to keep the expression on your face neutral when all you wanted to do was hold two arms over your own belly and laugh to your heart's content at the man’s reaction.**

**You were definitely in trouble.**

**He cleared his throat and blanked the expression on his face. It was a skillful move that struck you with just how well he had done it and when he looked up into your face you saw no traces of the previous embarrassment that had been so evident mere moments before.**

**What you did see was a flash of recognition pass over his eyes as he widened them briefly, looking over your face and then lower, down your entire torso, he most definitely knew you, just as you knew him.**

**“Oh, hello,” he finally managed and the simple greeting felt incomplete considering the realities of the situation you and he currently found yourselves in.**

**“Hi,” you said and his eyes wandered behind your head as he looked at the walls behind you, glancing along the counter filled with the rows and rows of sex toys. His lips were closed but he seemed to be biting down on his upper lip when his focus was drawn up to the tv above both of your heads.**

_**‘Ah. Ah. Ah. Yes. Fuck me harder….OH, I’m gonna cum!’** _

**“Umm, what are you doing here— I mean, did you need some help finding something?” His question was nearly drowned out by the over the top dramatic screaming.**

**She was cumming, just as she promised and she was louder than loud. You opened your lips to speak, but only the sounds of her animalistic screeching filled the space over the counter where he watched your face carefully and you gripped against your bag tightly, opting just to wait her out before you spoke to him.**

**She seemed to be winding down now and you inhaled a breath to speak, ready to tell him that you were actually just looking and waiting on your friend.**

**The pause in her screaming seemed to finally arrive.**

**“I’m actually--” Your words were interrupted by another loud screech. Was the woman being butchered? Your face must have betrayed your annoyance as you looked up into the air at the woman who trembled and screamed and the pool of liquid that accumulated between her legs made you take a second look with your lips parted now in genuine surprise.**

**He covered his mouth with his hand and snorted out a laugh before moving the hand down to cover over his chest as the laughter hit him hard.**

**“Sorry, she’s a squirter. She goes on and on. I’ll turn it off.” He was laughing out right now and climbing up onto the countertop directly in front of you to reach for the buttons on the side of tv that was mounted on the ceiling.**

**“She’s enjoying herself, you don’t have to.” You mumbled into your own laugh while you looked up at him standing on the countertop directly in front of where you stood.**

**You didn’t intend to look.**

**You really didn’t.**

**But in this shrine of penises...of course, it was where your eyes wanted to wander.**

**The tv above your heads went silent and you watched the way his groin bunched and bulged as he reached and stretched high above his head.**

**With the silence from the tv came a sudden stillness immediately around the counter space. Only the stillness seemed to be on both sides and you realized that you were still staring at the zipper of his jeans.**

**Your own sense of properness jolted you into action and you quickly blinked away the trance you were in and looked up at his face.**

**Had you been caught?**

**Had he noticed?**

**He was frozen with his eyes on your face and his hands still raised into the air, fingertips still caressing the buttons that lined the flat edge of the tv.**

**“Umm--” You filled in the silence with idle noise and he was moving now. Lowering himself down from way up in the air, instead of heading back behind the counter where he came from you saw his knees bending as his butt rested on the countertop in front of you.**

**You should have backed up. You should have given him the space he needed for his descent but your mind was in a bit of an overloaded state and things like personal space seemed to be a foreign concept in this place.**

**So when his knees came forward, they were placed on either side of you and when he braced to hop forward off the countertop and back onto the floor, he did so by placing a warm hand on your shoulder and standing directly in front of where your stubborn legs refused to budge.**

**He was warm. He was close.**

**The memory of the substantial size of that bulge below his zipper flashed through your mind like the replay of some movie you didn't want to be watching right now and his warm hand moved slowly down your shoulder to your arm before it finally left you. Not without leaving behind a burn that lingered like a ghost, possessing your skin with the imprint of heat.**

**You felt the remnants of the heat from his hand travel below the surface of your skin as it extended along your shoulder, up your neck, flooding your cheeks with the heat you knew he had caused with his touch.**

**He was still watching your face too carefully and you were certain he saw evidence of the heat you felt on your cheeks.**

**“So...uhh...what brings you-“ his words felt stifled. As if he was forcing them out through his pink parted lips as his eyes scrutinized you up close.**

**There was a loud plop that sounded out on the glass countertop that caused you both to jump.**

**You took a careful step away from him, your legs jump-started by the surprise of the two surprisingly normal sized dildos Gina had roughly tossed on the countertop and you looked back into his face to catch the way he blinked his eyes quickly and rubbed at the back of his neck.**

**“Hey...pick out a vibrator, I’m feeling generous and I know you don't own one.” Gina was talking loud and fast as she lifted a drunk hand toward the wall behind the countertop where several boxes of vibrators were displayed. Many cute and pink things, some bigger and white, seeming to be more geared toward treating aches and pains than to self-love and a terrifying contraption that seemed more like a torture device to hide in a dark damp basement than something you kept hidden in your underwear drawer.**

**“No, Gina, it’s fine--” Her head was shaking vehemently before you could even get the refusal out and knowing what you knew about your best friend when she was drunk, you might as well give in now to shut her up than give in later because she wouldn't shut up.**

**“You,” Her hand was pointed at him, the man with the touch who’s burning you could still feel on your shoulder, “what’s your name again?”**

**“It’s Sehun, Gina. Just like the last three times you’ve asked me,” he said with a wide eye roll before his focus bounced between the two of you.**

**“Right! Sehun, I remember now,” she said, “let’s pick out a good one for her. She deserves it.”**

**His face was blank for a moment and you had to look down at the square of tile you stood on kinda wishing you had just kept walking toward the subway, leaving Gina to explore her drunken sexuality on her own. Yet at the same time, kinda wishing you could get the shape of his thighs out of your mind, or the quick way he leaped up onto that counter. Wishing you could stop thinking about dicks maybe.**

**He didn't speak, nor did he move and Gina turned her attention to the ‘wall of pleasure’, as the sign above said.**

**“Do you want me to pick one for you?” His quiet question interrupted your focus on your friend and you lifted your gaze to meet his eyes.**

**Did you? You didn't really know too much about them. The shrug was confined to only your face and it was small but he caught it and nodded his head.**

**“Okay, uhh--” Something in his voice sounded a bit unsteady and he cleared his throat before you felt the warmth of his hand on your back again. This touch was a bit less steadying and more guiding as it moved down to the small of your back and you moved with him toward the wall with as deep a breath as you could manage with his hand actually touching you right now.**

**He steered you in front of the merchandise and faced the wall. His hand, thankfully off of your back now and crossed over his chest as he took on a somewhat pensive position with one hand over his chin.**

**“Have you ever owned one before?”**

**“What? No.” You heard the quick denial on your tongue and his eyes darted to look at you out of the sides of his eyes. The selection was overwhelming and frankly, your head was beginning to spin from even thinking about having to make a choice.**

**“How about a Hitachi,” Gina supplied and Sehun suppressed a snort that was quickly covered away by that hand below his chin. What was so funny? You were certain that if you knew what a Hitachi was then you could handle one just fine.**

**“What?” Your voice rose an octave, “what’s wrong with a Hitachi.”**

**His eyes were back on you and the grin he had been controlling was gone.**

**“Nothing is wrong with it, I just think it’s a bit much. Maybe something with less power.”**

**He was moving now, past the big scary sex toys, past the rubberized ones with realistic veins, past the smaller ones with remote controls and he reached for a small pink box that with minimal writing on the outside of the packaging.**

**“How about this one?” He asked.**

**Did it have to be so pink and dainty? You scrunched up your nose at the idea that just because this was your first one, that it should look like Barbie’s plaything.**

**He must have noticed your reaction. “Oh come on, let’s give her a chance before you judge her so harshly.” The tremble you had heard in his voice earlier was gone. You could practically feel the dare on his voice now as he held the small box in his hands and walked beside you.**

**“Her?” He ignored your question except for a quick bob of his eyebrow over his eye and as he neared where you stood he reached down and grabbed ahold of your hand.**

**You looked back at Gina who had gone uncharacteristically silent where she stood. Her eyes were on his back as he moved and when he pulled on your hand, making you follow where he took you behind his little dildo covered glass counter her eyes narrowed into slits.**

**“Hey, why are you being so helpful...and nice?” Her voice was thick with suspicion and he stopped his movement to turn a thin torso back in her direction.**

**“What? Gina, I’m always nice.” He spoke to her but had turned his focus back to you with a smug smile on his face. Somehow the force with which he held the smile on his face made you doubt his words.**

**“No. You always ignore me and tell me to get out. I’ve seen you ignore the other customers too. You’ve never been this helpful to anyone before.” There were wheels turning in her head and you could see a new tension in Sehun's face as he inhaled a deep breath and tossed the pink box on the counter.**

**“Or touchy,” she added and his chest and chin rose up in defense.**

**“That’s because you are annoying when you drink too much. And besides,” he lifted a hand and pointed it toward your chest, “we know each other.”**

**He hadn't acknowledged it before this and you were beginning to wonder if he actually would. Yet just that morning you remembered his friendly greeting and the soft smile on his lips as he passed you on the walkway that led to your apartment. He was just leaving his place for a morning run and you were coming back from checking your mailbox.**

**“Y-Yeah, Sehun is my neighbor,” you said, instantly feeling the need to back up his story.**

**Gina leaned in over the countertop where you stood beside him, having been allowed back here you felt a strange sort of connection with him. It was clear with the blank face he now wore and the lift of his eyebrows and tension in his jaw that Gina was not invited behind his counter.**

**“You know each other, or you know each other,” she leered and your eyes rolled.**

**“God, I hope one of these is for your mouth.” He said mostly to himself with a nod toward the two dildos she had tossed on the countertop earlier and he unboxed the small pink thing that looked even smaller out of the packaging than you thought it would be. “Why do you need so many of these anyway? You bought five of them last month.”**

**He was bending down behind his counter for a package of AA batteries.**

**“I send them to my enemies where they work,” she said and you heard the short chuckle from his chest. “Ahh...I thought you were some sort of an alien.”**

**“Nuh-uh,” she said, dropping her voice an octave and you recognized the flirtatious look on her face. Obviously, he was an attractive man. He had modelesque good looks and height. Strong muscles in his chest and his arms and you were nearly positive from the small glimpse of skin you saw below his navel when he was jumping up on that counter right in front of your face, you saw abs and just a dusting of a happy trail. The man was sexy and he knew it. That pretty face of his was icing on an already extremely tempting cake.**

**“I’m all woman, baby,” she said. His face impossibly, blanked out even more and he looked square at her with impassive, emotionless, ever-blinking eyes. You held your breath to keep from laughing.**

**“Wanna find out?” A wink was attempted and she nearly lost her balance when she did it with as badly as she swayed on her feet.**

**“Hard pass,” he said, promptly turning his torso away from your best friend toward you, with the damn pink bullet shaped vibrator in his hand.**

**“Alright, Sweetheart, sorry about that,” his voice was back and it was close to you now. Low and sweet sounding with just a tinge of residual annoyance left on his tongue and you tried your best not to believe the pet name. Obviously, someone who worked in a place like this, a man of his level...certainly knew how to work the girls. He knew how to make the sale and get the customers to believe any of the stories he sold them.**

**Gina was too drunk to be offended. She merely straightened her posture again and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched with an open mouth as Sehun took yet another step closer to you and flipped the switch.**

**It buzzed in his hand. You could hear it and he held it lightly between this thumb and forefinger.**

**“See this is a nice, gentle buzz. Nothing too crazy or scary, just something...soft.” You felt his fingers reach for your hand and you jumped but instantly tried to hide it. Honestly, he could be holding a potato right now and you would have jumped with him touching you like this. His hands were warm and he lowered his head closer to where your head was, blocking the view of Gina who stood at the counter in a trance.**

**You could feel the buzzing that he held in your palm and you couldn't help but look at his lips as he spoke to you. When he licked his lips you fought the urge to do the same and you settled for biting your bottom lip instead.**

**“Sweetheart? A personal hands-on demo? Who are you and what have you done with Oh Sehun?” Gina rattled off again and his eyes moved up from where you were certain you saw him looking when you gave in and licked your too dry lips.**

**“You’re never like this. Do you like her or something?”**

**His head spun and his fingers slipped as he laid his hand directly over yours, sandwiching the buzzing between both of your hands. He was right. The actual vibration was gentle and you were pretty sure you noticed a switch with speeds just in case it was too gentle. But something about the heat of his hand coupled with the buzzing was making your brain fuzzy and you had to close your eyes.**

**“Get out.” He said in a serious voice. Gina laughed a drunken chortle. “You get out. Leave your card with her and she can pay for this, but you’re out.”**

**“Ohh, I hit a nerve,” she sang as she pulled out her card, placed it on the counter, and laughed her way out of the store.**

**He took a moment to turn and face you. His focus remained on the door that swung shut with a soft chime that echoed throughout the store, just barely audible over the moans on the other tv screens. All the while the buzzing continued and his hands still held yours as your mind grew hazy the longer the warmth of his skin connected with yours and you finally had to breathe in a slow steady breath. You hadn’t even realized you weren’t breathing right until the dizziness started and you were positive the heat of his skin had affected you enough for the automatic process of breathing to become interrupted.**

**“So what do you think?” He said a moment before he turned his head to face you again and your voice felt trapped well within the confines of your chest. Too affected and too stunned to find any way to set them free, you merely watched his face as you breathed through your parted lips and he lifted his hand off of yours at last. The absence of his heat released you.**

**“Umm… It’s probably fine...feels kinda—” Your response was a whisper and he picked up the vibrator from your hand. “—kinda soft I guess.”**

**“Well, it has higher speeds...and your hand isn’t as sensitive.” He didn’t say what your hand wasn’t as sensitive as but the tiny inhale he took brought out the pink in his cheeks and with him so close to you, watching your face, in this place surrounded by sex definitely had your mind racing and your body responding.**

**You no longer trusted words. The nod of your head was quick and shallow, wishing for some reprieve from this. It honestly felt like torture. How dare someone so beautiful touch you in this way, with that look in his eye and that whisper on his tongue? You had too many urges coursing through your body at once. To touch him back, to sink your fingers into the flesh of his skin, to taste the pink of his lips against your tongue, to bring him home with you instead of the vibrator.**

**He had already turned it off. He removed the batteries and was busying himself with placing it carefully back into its box.**

**His pace was suddenly and suspiciously quick as he reached for the other items Gina had intended to purchase and you wondered if the time to remove yourself from behind his counter had come. He wasn't really looking at you as he scanned her items and placed them into discrete paper sacks with nowhere near as much care as he had handled that damn precious pink box.**

**You could feel your exit’s approach and your chest ached with its nearing. The pull of him had been entirely too strong and much like the way your eyes always sought him out when you passed him in the hallway, and the way you found yourself bringing you up the stairwell on the north side of the building that you knew he frequented, that pull into him felt magnified with each and every interaction you had with him. Still, you couldn't exactly stay here all night. Your sense of proper social behavior tugged at your legs and brought you out from behind his little sanctuary, to the side of the counter where you had belonged all along.**

**He had a face on now, grumbling down into the bag of items he had just finished ringing up and charging to Gina’s card.**

**“I feel like I’ve been supplying a terrorist with weapons of mass destruction. She’s such a menace.”**

**The paper sack with the dildos bounced hard and heavy against the glass and he reached down behind his counter for a handful of batteries and something else you couldn't place, some small packets, samples of something maybe, which he carefully placed inside the other bag.**

**“What’s that?”**

**“Just some samples. Lubes and condoms and such.” The receipt was printing and he carefully placed the small strip of paper on the counter in front of you. “Some are flavored, m-maybe you can find something that your boyfriend likes...I gave you lots of different kinds.”**

**“Oh, I don't have one of those.” You reached for the pen and quickly scribbled in your signature on the dotted line, trying to ignore the trembling in your hand as you pushed the paper back toward him.**

**He looked down at the receipt, holding the tiny strip up too close to his face as he scrutinized it for too long and you found no other reason to delay your departure. You could feel his eyes watching as you left and when you turned back around at the front door, he was definitely still watching you.**

**“Let me know how you like the rest of Jane Eyre,” you called back to him and his eyes widened as he glanced once over at his laptop, “it’s one of my favorites.”**

**“Yeah, definitely,” he said with a chipper note to his voice and the little wave of his hand practically hit you right in the chest with how adorable it was.**

**-**

**Your period started almost as soon as you stepped foot into your apartment that night, bringing with it all the usual cramps and annoyances that usually accompanied it and you scowled at the bad timing, chucking the bag with your shiny new toy onto the kitchen counter to think about much later.**

**Ventures outside of your apartment that week had a different flavor now. Much sweeter with the anticipation that you might run into him. You checked your mailbox just a few more times more than necessary and walked just a little bit slower up that stairwell on the north side of the building.**

**You were rewarded for your efforts every now and then. You found yourself inside the little room with the rows and rows of mailboxes closing it to the realization that you were checking your mail for the second time that day even though you knew it would be empty when the sound of the door opening behind you brought your attention and your hopes up. You spun around to see who might also be checking their mailbox on a national holiday when there wasn’t even any mail being delivered.**

**“Oh,” Sehun’s face was genuinely surprised and it took just a moment for the sweet smile he seemed to reserve just for you to fill his features, “Hi.”**

**His steps through the door halted for just a moment and his eyes trailed from your face down the entire length of you, right where you stood, hand still on your keys at your now closed mailbox.**

**The descent of his eyes felt quick, like the strike of a matchstick and yet the heat caused as the friction ignited a flame burned under your skin. When he pulled those eyes back up it was with parted lips that hung open and the tip of his tongue danced along the pink of his bottom lip. You knew...you knew the flavor of those lips had to be sweet. With a face like that, you were nearly certain they would be.**

**When you heard the sound of your name said in that voice of his, it honestly took you a moment to realize he had said it twice. You must have been in another Oh Sehun induced trance. He had just asked you something.**

**“Hmm?” You’d missed it, only brought out of the fantasy by the sound of your name.**

**He laughed. His eyes curved, cheekbones popped up pink rounds and you heard the short chuckle from within his chest as he laughed.**

**His legs moved now, animated by your airheaded response, he took three big steps on this long legs and found the mailbox that sat only two spaces away from yours, found a space to place his feet right beside yours close enough for the warmth of his arm to brush up against yours and you watched the side profile of his face as he unlocked his mailbox, bent his head down and peered inside.**

**His lips, which had been pulled into a harmless smile, downturned as he looked inside his empty mailbox.**

**“Nothing. Not even a bill,” he said into the hollow square with his neck still craned downward to see inside the box, “Nobody loves me.” His pout was pronounced and powerful.**

**You stared at his profile, breathing through parted lips and wondering if you had actually said hi to him when he came in or if you had been silently gawking at his beauty. You searched your memory of the last minute. Checked him out - check. Imagined the taste of his lips - check. Noticed the way his shoulders and biceps below filled out that soft pink sweater he wore - check. Imagined kissing away the pout on his lips again and again until he kissed you back - check.**

**“No mail, no texts, no calls, no visitors...you won’t even say hi or answer the questions I ask you—“ he turned his face, still hunched down at his mailbox level and coincidentally your level as well and you inhaled a sharp breath when his eyes caught ahold of yours and held on tight.**

**“Hi, Sehun,” you squeezed out, “Sorry, I didn’t hear your question earlier.”**

**He lifted his head and angled his chest toward you when he moved, leaning a shoulder against the wall of closed boxes with hardly enough space between you for a whisper let alone a normal conversation that you might be able to handle like a normal person.**

**“You didn’t hear it?” His eyebrows danced on his forehead and you fought the flinch when you saw him moving, leaning in closer. You took a breath through your parted lips and you smelled him. Clean, crisp, much too strong and much too good for just one breath, you inhaled again as he moved in closer and when the tips of his fingers trailed along your face you were certain that your skin was on fire.**

**“Is this better? Can you hear me talking to you now?” His lips brushed against your cheek as the low timbre of his voice danced over your ear. Every square inch of your skin prickled and your breath caught once inside your chest before you forced your lungs to expand.**

**You nodded your head and he felt it against his cheek as he pulled his face back and away from you to look into your eyes again.**

**“I hear you now,” you managed despite the whirlwind spinning inside your chest and the fire raging over your skin.**

**This man…**

**“What was it that you asked me?” Within the fire burned a curiosity now. You could feel the playfulness in his actions and you were never much for being teased. Something about Sehun’s teasing was something else altogether and you ached to get to the bottom of it. Was he just playing with you? Was this just for his own amusement? Did he feel the same desires as you did? Did he want to come over?**

**“I just asked if there was any mail today, but you ignored me and made me walk all the way over here to check for myself.” He was pouting. You were certain of that as you watch the plump downturn of his lips in front of you.**

**You weren't sure what this sensation was, but it surged through your chest and it was complete. His face was so close to yours and those hands with their warm fingertips that laid lightly over your jawline certainly had some magic inside of them. Whatever the magic was, it took your voice. Your response, although you were certain had some structure deep within your mind had scattered upon the wind and vanished like ashes on the breeze over a cliff and you stood, mouth agape, eyes wider than necessary to see his face clearly, and you watched as the pout on his lips slowly lifted and flattened.**

**“I’m kind of glad I did though,” his whisper felt like a secret and you, the voyeur who caught a glimpse.**

**“I think it’s a holiday today,” you said after the eternity you spent caught within the aftereffects of his whisper and the sharp inhale of breath he took seemed to bring with it the strength needed to remove his hands from your skin. Instantly, as if the electric charge no longer had a path to travel, you felt emancipated.**

**He pulled his shoulders back and your eyes lingered over their broadness of their own will.**

**“Why are you checking your mail if you knew it was a holiday?” The question pulled your focus up into his face and he narrowed his focus and his eyelids with a subtle smirk, “Don’t tell me you came in here just so you might run into me?”**

**That sensation was back, only this time it moved through you hard and fast and you swallowed hard against the lump that dammed up your throat.**

**You rolled your eyes. You rolled them fast and you rolled them wide enough for even a spectator watching from across the street at the coffee shop would be able to see it clearly enough and you did it for self-preservation. This was survival. The inhale you forced into your lungs only made it halfway and you felt like gasping again as the oxygen deprivation had offed with your sharp mind again. The eye roll would have to be enough of a denial. Your brain simply wasn't cooperating with you anymore.**

**A subject change though-- “So how did you like Jane Eyre? Did you finish both parts?” Remarkably, your own voice didn't sound as though it had been fed through a tunnel on a 1930s gramophone, but actually sounded quite stoic and controlled to your own ears.**

**His eyes widened dramatically and his face suddenly came alive with the dramatic gasp he took. You watched with burning envy, the ease of his breathing in and out. He didn't seem to be light headed at all in your presence.**

**“I didn't get to see part two!” he practically shouted with the dramatics in his voice and the sound of his own excitement reverberated off the walls of the tiny room, making him glance around himself as if he had been unaware of his own volume.**

**“My laptop crashed. I lost everything.” His voice dropped some and the pout was back, this time much more sincere than the last and you fought the urge to frown your lips in response to his little frowny face. “I have to wait until it’s repaired before I can download it again.”**

**“I have it.”**

**Stupid lips, stupid tongue, stupid mouth. You were pretty sure he would survive until his laptop was repaired and he was able to download the stupid second half of that mini-series himself. It wasn’t exactly a life or death situation. Why did you always do this? Offer things...to sexy people...who probably didn't even like you like that?**

**“Jane Eyre. That adaptation that you were watching, I have it at home.” His ears perked up instantly and his frown vanished with the lift of his eyebrows.**

**Yet his lips remained closed despite the genuine life you saw surging within his brown irises.**

**“It’s my favorite actually. I’ve watched it over and over again. I’ve seen the other ones too but none of them hit me quite like this one does.” Try as you might, you just couldn't seem to stop it. His silence didn't help one bit. Was he actually biting down on his bottom lip right now? “If you wanted y-you could--”**

**“Come over and watch it with you?” when he finally chose to speak, it was over your bumble of words and you found yourself struck dumb with his suggestion.**

**You had been thinking more along the lines of letting him borrow the DVD but this...this felt--**

**“Oh...oh okay,” you said.**

**“I mean if that’s okay with you.” The pink you were certain you had seen on his cheeks during some of your previous interactions was back and he cleared his throat softly and rubbed at the tip of his nose with the back of his hand.**

**“Yeah, no--yeah, that's...” You had to close your eyes and steady your tongue, “that sounds nice. Uhh, I’m actually free all day today, so like...whenever--”**

**All at once his face transformed. The pink faded some as his smile spread and you watched the physical manifestations of actual excitement paint his features. There was a little celebration in his limbs a split second before you felt the warmth of his arm as he wrapped it easily around your shoulder, sending your consciousness into another realm as the smell of him hit you hard and fast.**

**“Yay,” he was cheering and steering you out the door of the mail room down the walkway that led toward your apartment. Of course, he knew which was yours. You knew which was his and the soft warmth you felt in the palms of his hands as he touched you freely and liberally was beginning to send foggy clouds through your mind's eye.**

**Could he possibly… You suddenly couldn’t see anything clearly anymore.**

**You felt his warmth at your back as you fumbled with the lock and your nerves were sent into overdrive when you felt the weight of his chin rest over your shoulder as the stupid key missed the keyhole twice before you made it in.**

**You wanted to lean into his cheek with your cheek and feel the softness there. You wanted to turn your head and see if he would stay put as you placed a light kiss on his cheek or if he would turn his head and meet your kiss with his own.**

**It couldn’t just be you... right?**

**Inside your apartment was a mess. Well not terrible, but definitely not as clean as you would have liked if you knew you would be having company, but if Sehun noticed he made no sign of it. He merely released his hold on your shoulders and followed you inside, slipping off his shoes and still feeling impossibly tall and impossibly sexy without them.**

**This man was unfair.**

**Your eyes were on him.**

**His looked around with a quiet wonder as he took in your place. As you busied yourself with rooting through your DVD collection for the familiar title.**

**Sehun’s eyes were on your things. Your mantle that housed small framed pictures of your family. Little decorative pieces that you rather enjoyed displaying for their design or their colors. He lifted a hand, touching things with a smile on his lips as if he were visiting an exhibit at a museum.**

**“Is this you?” He picked up a blue frame that you knew had an old Polaroid from when you were five years old, wearing some fancy dress that made you feel like a princess that you had insisted you must wear for a casual stroll around the block.**

**You nodded and tried desperately to pull your focus back to the entertainment center where the movies were not organized in any way that would make this search easy.**

**“You’ve always been cute,” he said under his breath and you wondered if you passed out from dizziness, would he call an ambulance or just awaken you with a kiss.**

**He had run out of mantle now and turned the corner into your kitchen as he looked at the display of pictures you kept stuck to your fridge.**

**You really couldn’t help your sentimental nature. Memories faded without the frequent reminders and you could see him snooping along below the cupboards that gave you just enough of a view of the kitchen to know he would be running out of places to look unless he decided to start opening cupboards.**

**You’d reached the end of the entertainment cabinet. The elusive Jane Eyre remained absent and you were struck with a memory from last week.**

**You had been a lotta bit drunk and just a little bit weepy about the state of solitude of your life and you’d pulled the movie out to watch alone in your bed. You’d have a good cry and finish the chocolate covered almonds you found in the cupboards but the alcohol had other ideas and you passed out with your jeans still on only to wake up late for work and with a splitting whiskey headache.**

**There was a rustling of paper in the kitchen.**

**“Sehun, I think I left the movie in my bedroom. I was going to watch it in bed the other night-“**

**The rustling stopped when he emerged from the kitchen carefully holding a pink box in both of his hands and your words got stuck within the quicksand that filled your throat.**

**Though your words failed you, you found yourself pulled toward him with an urgency in your legs, pulled by that damned pink box and the compelling need to get it out of his hands. Sure, he had touched it himself. Sure he was the one to first turn it on, but it was yours now and you had been working up the nerve to open it for two whole days after your period ended.**

**You swore up and down, you were getting to it, dammit.**

**He saw you closing in and you felt the corner of the box for a split second before it was gone and Oh Sehun, fucking Oh Sehun used his height against you with a simple straightening of his arm over his head.**

**“Do you mean to tell me, you’d rather watch sad movies and cry in bed than...than...try out this wonderful little thing that I personally picked out for you?”**

**He sounded hurt, but it was fake. You knew him well enough by now and you could definitely hear the smile in his voice.**

**“I’m hurt,” he whined and the downturn of his lips didn't even tremble at the edges as he sold it well.**

**You jumped a little, reaching harder, and he placed a hand out over your belly, fingers splayed as he lightly pushed you back and lifted the box up higher.**

**“Did you even open it?” You felt something strange and something real in this and the doubt made you stop your attempts to retrieve the box and look at his face.**

**“I-I was going to, eventually...I just didn’t get the chance yet.”**

**His fingers suddenly moved over the box, reaching the edge you watched as he pulled the package open and peered inside with focus.**

**He slipped two fingers inside of the box and pulled out a small card with what appeared to be writing on it. He set the box down carefully on the counter and held the card in his hands for a moment before he also set the card down, face up and right beside.**

**“I thought maybe you were just too shy to call me,” he began and you could make out his name written in hasty blue ink and a phone number below, “and at the same time I thought maybe you didn't like me.”**

**No way. There was no way he slipped his phone number into that box that you didn't even open. And to think, all this time you could have been staring at those digits scrawled in his own handwriting below that beautiful name that begged to be called out in your sweetest voice when he answered the call. You could have been working up the nerve to hit the call button on your phone instead of just working up the nerve to use a fucking sex toy designed for women for fuck’s sake. You pushed forward, slipping your hand below the space between where his arm rested over the countertop and his waist leaned up against your cupboards and you touched the little paper card with your index and middle finger as you carefully slid it off the edge of the counter into your waiting fingertips.**

**He let you, his eyes following the movement carefully as you took the card into your possession and held it below your nose so you could see just what you had been missing.**

**Oh Sehun**

**The writing was small and delicate and you remembered the sharp edge of the fine tip pen you signed your own name with on that receipt paper. On the other side of this card, was, of course, the name of the sex shop, but that didn't matter one bit because here, on the back, was his name and his phone number.**

**“You’re smiling,” he whispered and you quickly bit down on your lips to control your reaction. He made a sound at the back of his throat. It was a whine and you bit down on your lips harder.**

**“It’s gone now,” he said with a sigh before turning his attention back to the open box on the counter. You heard a rustling inside the paper bag again and he was pulling the packaging open just as he had done in the store to free the little pink vibrator from its commercial confines once again. The batteries were in and you clutched the tiny card with both hands squarely in front of your chest as if this tiny thing could offer you any sort of protection at all from the tension you felt building inside your veins as you watched him.**

**“Why didn’t you use it? Why didn't you just open it and find my number and call me?” Sehun was complaining. A quick succession of words flew out of his mouth with a faint buzzing soundtrack and you pouted your own lips with your chin down in full chagrin when he looked at you.**

**“I was going to eventually. I was working up the nerve.”**

**“Nerve? What nerve? You just turn it on and go. There is no nerve when you are alone.”**

**How to explain? How would you be able to put into words that you had never used any sort of sex toy on yourself and you weren't exactly sure it was all it was cracked up to be. How to explain that you agreed to let him pick out the stupid thing for you when all you really wanted was to go through the process of him picking out the stupid thing for you. When all you really wanted was that interaction with his beautiful face and his voice and his hands on you and his attention. How could you explain that what you really wanted to bring home was him and the vibrator was just an afterthought?**

**“I just don't really know about that thing Sehun.” Your excuses were not enough. You had so much more bubbling deep inside of you that you wanted to say but everything about spilling your guts with confession after confession made you feel so intimidated that you could hardly even get the excuse out believably without feeling like a fool. “B-But...If I found this card, I would have called you.”**

**The second sigh from his chest was longer and more drawn out and his eyes watched your face closely for a moment before he took a step closer to where you stood with your back against your fridge now, still clutching that stupid card in between your fingers.**

**Your eyes widened when you saw him take the step and you closed then instinctively in some vain attempt to calm your racing heartbeat that was beginning to make you deaf from as loud as it rang out against your eardrums.**

**When you opened your eyes he was in front of you and the buzzing continued within his hand. There was a soft tug on the card and you held your grip, pinching your fingers tighter when he tried to pull it.**

**“It’s mine,” you said with a petulance to your voice that he seemed to find amusing. You saw the signs of his smile in the curve of his eyes.**

**“What is?” he said softly. You tried your best to ignore the faint vibration you felt against the back of your forearm where he rested his closed hand. “My number? Technically it's mine.”**

**“But you gave it to me.” You caught the slip of his eyes as he watched your mouth as you spoke.**

**“I gave it to you to use, just like this.” the buzzing changed and you felt it, more pronounced against your arm, moving higher up your shoulder as he followed the pathway with his hand. As he rounded the curve of your shoulder you had to close your eyes again. The vibration felt more pronounced along the curve of your neck and you could make out the steady sounds of his breathing when it reached the tip of your earlobe.**

**You felt, all at once, overwhelmed. The heat that had spread within your veins felt electric and your skin felt too sensitive for him to not even be touching you with his hands, but only that little buzzing thing. You felt the electricity lower, spreading throughout your chest, hardening sensitive buds and prickling your skin as it moved through you, leaving a sticky warmth in its wake.**

**He wasn't finished at your ear. The actual sound of the buzzing quieted some and trailed a pathway along your jaw until it reached the plumpness of your bottom lip. Here, the sensation was magnified even more and you had to relax the grip with which you held your hands so tightly, ignoring the fluttering of something to the ground you reached for him instead.**

**In a flash, the buzz was gone and your eyes were open to see his face up close. Your hands had found the knit of his billowy sweater and he watched you with half-closed eyelids and his lips parted, jaw relaxed.**

**When you leaned, it was into him and the journey was cut in half when he leaned into you.**

**Sehun kissed you, or you kissed him. You weren't quite sure who reached who first but the softness of his lips and the wetness of his mouth that opened up over yours felt like the first long overdue drink of water after a five mile run in the summer heat.**

**That first quick kiss didn't quench it. That first taste merely heightened the thirst that you felt within your chest and when the need for a pause came, for his lips to pull back and his head to rest lightly against your forehead, the taste of him on your tongue lingered and beckoned you into him.**

**The second kiss was definitely your doing. He seemed somewhat stunned as he watched your mouth up close with a languid blinking pace of his eyelids and his breath escaping his lungs in heavy bursts.**

**His trance provided you with the opportunity and you were, frankly, too desperate for the man at this point to give a damn. You leaned and your lips sought out his lips and he groaned into the hollow of your mouth. A low sound pulled from deep within his chest and your hands, unsatisfied with the woven strands of the fabric of that soft knit sweater he wore, your palms flattened and your fingertips dipped over his chest. He was firm. How could he be so firm and yet covered in such an unassumingly soft sweater that felt like the greatest lie you had ever been told. Yet you felt it, muscles upon muscles, fit and flexing below the tips of your fingertips and his kiss was changing.**

**The soft slack of his bottom lip, which had been perfectly formed to rest between your teeth tightened with the smile and you heard the small chuckle from his throat a moment before he pulled away again.**

**“Honey, I believe you’re trying to feel me up.” His kiss pulled away, but more significantly, he angled his chest just enough away from your roaming fingertips to bring a wave of disgruntlement into your mind. You must have pouted because he looked down at your lips and reached forward to kiss you once more. “It tickles,” He said into the kiss.**

**“Of course I’m feeling you up. How dare you be this fit?” His only response was a laugh and you came to the half realization that you hadn’t felt the buzzing of that vibrator in a while. A glance down at his hands showed them empty and yet you could still, just lightly feel it somewhere.**

**Sehun watched your face during the brief examination before he moved into you again, even closer this time, you felt the hard knob of his knee as he pushed against your thigh, urging you to part your legs and let him inside and all at once you felt it when you straddled his right leg.**

**It was in his pocket, and there was a naughty smile on his lips when he reached for your legs, hooking both hands behind your knees with the cold stainless surface of your refrigerator at your back, shocking enough without the sudden and intense buzzing that sat directly between your legs. It was in his pocket, and you knew for sure that you weren't the only one feeling it just a bit too close to your most sensitive parts. He had to feel the buzzing right beside his dick.**

**“T-That kind of...tickles too,” His arms were wrapped around you, holding you steady with a tight grip and when his mouth returned to you nip at your neck just below your ear you buried your face into his. The smooth skin of his jawline below your lips and the temptation of his earlobe begging for your mouth to bite down and you nearly did too--**

**“Does it just tickle? Perhaps I should turn it up.” There was a jostle. An interruption in his grip on you and all of a sudden there was a fire. And it was in your pants. He pulled you hard against his thigh and the gasp from your lungs was frantic as that vibration that sat just above his thigh, in between where you ended and he began nestled directly below your core. All at once, breathing became harder and you had to close your eyes to the overwhelming flood of sensations. It hit you fast and it hit you hard and he pushed his thigh higher, strong arms pulling your legs further apart you felt the strong vibrations land directly against your clit and the climax that had barely any time at all to build was washing over you.**

**You felt powerless to fight it. A shout, a curse, and a whimper left your lips as your legs trembled hard around his thigh. His strong arms that held you up were the only link to reality as the wave crested and flooded your body and you were pretty sure he would be able to feel the heat from the wetness between your legs. Your thin leggings weren't much of a barrier and you were confident that your panties would be soaked through.**

**The room was spinning and he dropped his leg from in between yours, quick to wrap those arms around you before you could sag too far down on wobbly legs and you felt the tips of his fingers down near your ass where he gripped you tight enough to claim it was only for support. You didn’t have the mental capacity to protest in any way, not that you would. He’d just given you one hell of a ten-second orgasm by basically turning himself into a vibrator and giving you a ride.**

**“What the hell was that?” You finally managed through a breathless whisper and the motion of his shaking inhale had on its fringes an appreciative moan. When sounded out in that low voice of his that in and of itself might just drive you off another cliff if he kept doing it in your ear like this.**

**“That was full power,” he said, “and if I knew how fucking sexy you look when you cum, I would have found an excuse to come over days ago.”**

**You were beginning to think clearly again as he fished through his pocket to turn off the vibrator, struggling against the significant bulge you could clearly make out in his pants.**

**“Sehun.” Christ, did his name taste sweet on your lips. His eyes took their time looking up into your face and the way tip of his tongue darted out between his parted lips, left behind just enough wetness to glisten under your harsh kitchen lights. He didn't respond to you calling his name with words, but there was some movement on his face as his eyebrow twitched upward a half a centimeter.**

**“Do you want to come see if we can find that movie in my bedroom?” That feeling of satisfaction was fleeting the longer you looked at him standing in front of you. His sweater was too soft and too much and you reached forward with your fingertips to push the fabric out of the way. His stomach tensed below your touch and muscles flexed. Of course, you saw abs below the fabric, but in the space below, right where the waistband of his jeans strained against the pressure behind his zipper, you hooked an index finger, meeting the smooth head of his dick that stood at attention against his belly. The slight brush you gave it with your fingertip made him hiss under his breath.**

**“How sure are you that it’s in there? I’m very thorough...we’ll have to check the room very well. Every bit of it. Particularly the bed...since that’s where you last saw it.” His mouth was running but you had released him. You moved and were already making your way out of the kitchen as you walked backward. You watched him closely as he played along with your silly little game.**

**“We could be searching all night long,” you added with a mischievous grin and his eyes widened and his lips hung open in an O. Something in your promise made him pause as he turned back into the kitchen to grab that paper sack with what you remembered was still filled with plenty of condoms.**

  
  


**THE END**

  
  
  



End file.
